Rain
by Lila kay
Summary: What will Lloyd do when Garmadon and Misako start fighting a lot more than usual? The story is better than the summary! Raited T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

(Lloyd's POV)

I sat up against the wall of my green, dark, dismal room. The sound of my mother and father's shouts hushed by the sound of rain tapping at my window. "I'm only 12…" I thought to myself… "Why should I be the one to have to listen too these fights? Why me?" I think. A flash of lighting interrupts my thoughts.

I don't know what they're fighting about, but it's probably the same as last time…. I heard a crash followed by more yelling. "Wow Garmadon looks like you really are evil… I should have known." Sounds like my mom.

"Misako don't be surprised! I thought you knew what you signed up for when you married me!" I heard my dad yell. "This must just be the venom talking." I think to myself, but I know what's really happening. Then I got a text from my uncle.

Wu: Are your parents OK?

Me: barley

Wu: Are you OK?

Me: Yeah...I'm fine...not really

Wu: Are they at it again?

Me: Yes

Wu: You can always come and stay with me at the monastery

Me: I would love to, but I think they need me here

Wu: OK tell your parents I said I love them and just know you're always welcome to stay with me.

Me: OK I will bye uncle

As I typed that I heard a crash even louder this time and jumped to my feet to see what it was. I crept down stairs and poked my head around the corner in the living room. The table was flipped and the picture frames were shattered along with my memories of a happy home. They didn't see me at first, but then my dad saw me and came over to me. "Lloyd are you OK?" he said. Of course I'm not OK what is he thinking?! I continuously listen to them bicker like three-year olds! And he thinks I'm fine?!

I was about to say "NO!" But held it back knowing that would only start more fights. So I fake a smile and say I'm fine. "Okay well I think you should go to bed." My dad said just so I would go somewhere else. Without another word I ran upstairs to my room tears streaming from my eyes. "Great Garmadon look what you've done!" I heard my mom yell… Yup more fighting.

I got to my room and slammed the door behind me. "I just want this to end!" I scream in my emty room. "Lloyd are you in there?" My mom said from the other side of the door. "Go away!" I sniffled. "You only want to fight! You don't care about me! You don't think about what your fighting does to me! It drives me crazy!" I yelled. I hear anything, but sniffling coming from the other side of the door. I opened it to see my mom crying int my dad's shoulder. "We're very sorry Lloyd. You're right we didn't think about what our fighting does to you. We'll stop we'll be better. We promise." My dad said pulling me into a hug with them.

 **(One month later)**

"Stop it Garmadon!" My mom yelled. They said they promised they would be better. I plugged in my headphones to block out the sound of the fighting. It just doesn't stop… it's raining again today. It always rains at the worst times. Even over my music I heard the front door slam. I ran down stairs to see what happened. My mom was on the couch crying. "Mom where's dad?" I said sitting down and curling up beside her. "He said he needed to take a walk while the weather was "nice". He said he needed to clear his mind." I looked out the window when she said nice. It was still pouring and there was a lot of lightning. "Lloyd I'm so sorry I know we promised to be better, but its really hard for us to get along." She said wiping the tears from her face.

"It's OK mom I know you're trying." My dad came through the doors. And pulled us into a hug. "Lloyd we're sorry we PROMISE we'll be better." My dad said. "Why don't we go out and do something all together." My mom said. "Sounds good to me I said feeling a lot better. And with that we left.

 **A\N Thanks for reading! I really wanted to write this 'cause it's raining cats and dogs outside! And it just "inspired" me. Any who I really like this because it really applies to my favorite quote and the quote I live by. This quote is, "** _ **Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass, it's about learning to dance in the rain."**_ **I really like that quote. Any way I have to get back to writing "youtubers of ninjago" so…..Until Next Time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


	2. Chapter 2

This takes place about six years later. The final battle is done and Lloyd is now 18. Just pretend the monastery was never burned down OK? Minor greenflame, but more brotherly. Now on with the story.

(Lloyd's POV)

The final battle is done… I thought all the evil was gone, but I guess not. I look across the table I'm sitting at. All I see is my mom and dad yelling at each other. I don't know what happened, I was on my phone it was me, my dad, and mom then there was yelling and now this. I don't think they remember I'm sitting here. I just stayed quiet, until a wave of anger rolled over me. Memories. Memories of them fighting when I was little, they all came back. Then the words, "We promise to be better." I couldn't control it any more.

I stood up, flipped the table, and screamed, "YOU PROMISED!" before running out with tears in my eyes. While I ran out I saw the others coming in. "Lloyd where are you going?" They all yelled back at me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to run. To run away from the fighting, to run away from the yelling….to run away from them.

My legs were so tired from running I dropped to the ground. I found myself at the training course. I was filled with rage. I stood up and started to furiously punch the punching bag. Then I hear something behind me and turn around. I saw Kai. "Are you done with your little temper tantrum?" He said with a smirk on his face. He just doesn't understand. "Leave me alone Kai you have no idea what I'm going through." I said climbing up and sitting on the roof.

He followed me up there. "I wouldn't be so sure." He said sitting next to me. "What do you mean?" I said looking off at the sunset. I couldn't believe it was already that late. "Well, you see I had parents too and they weren't the best at getting along. I remember me and Nya sitting in the room we shared listening to them fight. It didn't really phase her, she was only about three. But I remember being like you asking why me? And I remember getting mad...very mad." It took me a second to comprehend what he just said. "Oh." Was all I could say. "How did you deal with it?" I asked. "I didn't. I didn't do anything. The fighting went on until one day it stopped...it was all gone." He said with sadness in his voice. "Oh, I'm sorry." I said trying to break the awkward silence. "Oh it's OK it's not your fault and if you ever need anything I'll be here." he said

It was dark outside now. "I think I should go apologize to my parents." I said getting off the roof. "Yeah that's probably a good idea." He said not moving from his spot. I almost forgot, "oh and Kai… thanks." I said "anytime." He said finally getting down.

I went inside and found my parents. I hugged them and said I was so sorry for the way I acted. They said they were sorry too. I guess it's true what they say. There's always a rainbow after a storm….The End!

 **A\N Aww happy ending! This was originally going to be a one shot, but lizy16823 said I should do a seen like that. So I did :) ! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited this. It means a lot! So this story is done! The only thing to do now is say…...Until Next Time Peace Out Girl Scout!**


End file.
